1. Field of the Invention
Example embodiments relate generally to a method of driving an organic light emitting display device. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of digital-driving an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an organic light emitting display device is widely used as a flat display device as an electric device is getting smaller and consuming lower power. Generally, an organic light emitting display device (i.e., displays) implements a specific gray level using a voltage stored in a storage capacitor of each pixel (i.e., an analog driving technique for an organic light emitting display device). However, the analog driving technique may not accurately implement a desired gray level because the analog driving technique uses the voltage (i.e., an analog value) stored in the storage capacitor of each pixel.
To overcome these problems, a digital driving technique for an organic light emitting display device has been suggested. In detail, the digital driving technique displays one frame by displaying a plurality of sub-frames. That is, in the digital driving technique, one frame is divided into a plurality of sub-frames, each emission time of the sub-frames is differently set (e.g., by a factor of 2), and a specific gray level is displayed using a sum of emission times of the sub-frames.
Typically, when the digital driving technique divides one frame into a plurality of sub-frames, a blank sub-frame that displays a black color necessarily exist as one of the sub-frames. Thus, a total emission time of one frame may be reduced by the blank sub-frame. As a result, since the digital driving technique needs to increase a luminance to compensate a reduction of the total emission time, an element lifetime may be reduced in the organic light emitting display device. In addition, a display panel driving timing may be insufficiently achieved because it takes time to perform specific operations for the blank sub-frame in the organic light emitting display device.